This study was designed to investigate the hormonal events during the midcycle gonadotropin surge using pulse analysis. Serum obtained at q10min intervals will be assayed for E2, LH, FSH, prolactin, inhibin, and progesterone. Normal pulse frequency and amplitudes of these hormones will be determined and compared to luteal phase insufficiency cycles.